Un Talento Sin Conocer
by Isalick
Summary: Todos los guardianes Vongola estaban en la casa de Tsuna, específicamente en la cocina, junto con el tutor del castaño, el único que no estaba era el ojimiel -Reborn-san, para que nos llamaba? Algo le sucedió al Décimo!-Pregunto un angustiado ojiverde. Reborn suspiro-Dame-Tsuna ha estado huyendo de casa a esta misma hora, todos los días y vuelve en tres horas-dijo el pelinegro R27
1. Capítulo 1: Secreto descubierto

Ohayou! Este fic lo subí en Amor Yaoi, con una cuenta con el mismo seudónimo que esta, lo que ocurre es que perdí mi contraseña y buueno, todavía esta en proceso de recuperación XD

Este fic es un R27, es decir, un Reborn x Tsuna (*A*) si no os gusta la pareja entonces por favor salgan de aquí antes de que les cause un derrame nasal XD

Para los que no hayan leído este fic, espero que os guste :D

* * *

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia

* * *

Todos los guardianes Vongola estaban en la casa de Tsuna, específicamente en la cocina, junto con el tutor del castaño, el único que no estaba era el ojimiel

-Reborn-san, para que nos llamaba? Algo le sucedió al Décimo?!-Pregunto un angustiado ojiverde

-Ya, ya, deberías de dejar que siquiera hable-dijo Yamamoto

Reborn suspiro-Dame-Tsuna ha estado huyendo de casa a esta misma hora, todos los días y vuelve en tres horas-dijo el pelinegro, a este le habían quitado la maldición, ya que Checker Face encontró una técnica que no necesitaba vidas humanas, y todo gracias a la 8va llama. Y así todos los arcobalenos volvieron a su forma original

Todos al oir esas palabras se alarmaron a todos (incluso a los dos más orgullosos de los guardianes)-Qu-que quiere decir con eso?! El Décimo jamás se escaparía y si lo hace no seria para algo malo!-Exclamó Gokudera

-Cierto, no me imagino a Tsuna haciendo algo malo-dijo Yamamoto

-Wajajaja, Tsuna está haciendo cosas malas!-grito el niño de 5 años

-Que estás diciendo vaca estúpida?!-Dijo el peligris-El Décimo jamás haría algo así!-dijo dándole un golpe al menor

-Waaaa!, Bakadera, eres un idiota!-dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes-Tsuna ha hecho algo malo! El otro día se enojo porque no encontró lo que él quería en una tienda!-dijo llorando el pequeño

-(...!?)-todos escucharon atentos a las palabras de Lambo

-A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto el tutor del castaño

-Sniff Sniff Pues que yo vi a Tsuna en la calle cuando iba caminando con mama

**Flash Back**

-Quien soy yo? Yo soy Lambo-san! Quien eres tú? Tu eres lambo-san! Lambo!...Lambo!..., una cabeza de ternero bonito bombardero!~-dijo cantando el niño vestido de vaca mientras daba saltitos por la calle, cuando oye a una voz familiar

-Qué?! No está?! Rayos!-el niño volteo a ver y era un castaño en una tienda de cosas extrañas hablando con un hombre

-Que hace Tsuna ahí?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el castaño-...Wajajaja, voy a espiar a Tsuna Wajajaja!-dijo Lambo mientras se escondía de tras de unos arbustos

-Está seguro de que no hay mas como este?-pregunto insistente el ojimiel

-Sí, lo siento, pero era el ultimo que nos quedaba-dijo el señor mientras iba entrando a la tienda-Si quieres ven el sábado, ellos lo traerán de vuelta, solo tienes que esperar a la misma hora de siempre, pero ahora mismo hay otras mercancías no quieres-?

-N-no gracias, no soy muy útil con ese tipo de cosas, vendré el sábado a la misma hora, espero que no lo hayan alquilado-dijo Tsuna para luego irse

-Humm, Tsuna no me ha dicho nada, no le ha dicho nada a Lambo-san!-exclamo en pelinegro

-Lambo-kun, tu helado ya está listo!-dijo en voz alta una mujer de cabello castaño que se encontraba a mas o menos 5 metros de Lambo

-waa, mi helado!-dijo Lambo mientras corría hacia su helado-Esta delicioso-exclamo mientras se comía el helado de mantecado

Todo su helado era delicioso, tenia chispas de chocolate encima de las bolas de helado de mantecado, las cuales se encontraban sobre un cono de galleta...Lambo se lo comió todo en menos de un minuto

**Fin flash back**

-Y así fue como Lambo-san se comió su helado, Waajajaja-dijo el azabache menor

-A nadie le importa!-dijo Hayato dándole otro golpe al menor

-Waaaa! Pero si a Lambo-san si le importa!-dijo llorando el niño del traje de vaca-*Sniff Sniff* Tengo...que...calmarme-dijo aun con la voz quebrada

-Che-dijo el ojiverde para luego darse la vuelta

-Aunque Lambo dijo algo importante, pero aun no sabemos que es esa tienda-dijo Reborn-Hoy es lunes, así que este sábado es el día en que Tsuna irá a tal tienda

-Tendremos que decirle al niño para que nos lleve a la tienda-dijo Yamamoto

-Wajajaja, lo haré, pero si le compran una paleta a Lambo-san! Wajaja-dijo el pelinegro

-Tsk, ya que más da, solo la vaca estúpida conoce el camino-dijo Hayato

-Kufufu, esto será interesante-dijo Mukuro

-Hmp, a cambio de ir, quiero luchar contigo ex-arcobaleno-dijo Hibari

-Claro...-dijo Reborn, la verdad es que no le molestaba una batalla, es más, mejor, así pulía sus habilidades

* * *

(2 horas después. En la casa de Tsuna)

-Ya llegue-dijo un castaño mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando entro, estaban todos sus guardianes y su tutor...Le estaban esperando?

-Oye, Dame-Tsuna, donde estabas?-pregunto su maestro

-Décimo! Nos preocupamos! Creímos que le pudo haber pasado algo malo!-dijo Gokudera para luego lanzarse encima de Tsuna y abrazarle mientras lloraba

-Ma, Gokudera, lo vas a ahorcar-dijo Yamamoto

-L-lo siento, perdóneme Décimo!-dijo el peligris mientras hacia unas exageradas reverencias

-Ahaha, n-no importa-dijo Tsuna rascándose la cabeza, al momento en que una gota cae de su nuca

-Usted es grande, Décimo-dijo Gokudera aun llorando

-Ya, ya, vas a hacer que Tsuna se ponga nervioso-dijo Yamamoto

-Hmp-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hibari

-Sawada es de buen corazón! Al extremo!-dijo también llorando

-*Y este porque llora?* pensaron todos

-Tsuna, aun no me has respondido, donde estabas?-pregunto de nuevo el azabache de patillas rizadas

-E-emm, pues...Y-ya voy mama-dijo Tsuna mientras corría hacia las escaleras

-*Pero si Nana esta aquí abajo* pensaron todos mientras les caía una gota por su nuca

-Alto ahí, Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn agarrando la capucha de la chaqueta para después tumbarlo y que este cayera en el pecho de él azabache-Tu mama está ahí-dijo señalando a la mujer que iba de aquí a allá en la cocina-Di la verdad-dijo el azabache mientras arrimaba más hacia él a Tsuna

El castaño se puso nervioso-Pu-p-pues, veras, me encontré con un amigo, hahaha

-(...?)-Todos quedaron en un estado de duda, y de un segundo a otro, una pregunta surgió *Quien es esa persona?* se preguntaban todos, y algunos (TODOS, solo que habían tres orgullosos que no lo admitían) estaban celosos de que el castaño le dedicara toda una tarde a esa persona

-que fue lo que dijiste? Dame-Tsuna-pregunto Reborn-Y quien o como se llama esa persona?

-Pu-pues es un amigo de la infancia-dijo el castaño-no puedo decir su nombre

-Por qué?-Pregunto por primera vez Hibari

-Po-porque...Etto...El quiere mantenerse en secreto-dijo el castaño-Aaaaw-bostezo-Tengo sueño, iré a dormir, buenas noches-dijo zafándose del agarre del mayor e ir corriendo a su habitación

-Buenas noches Décimo!-dijo Gokudera antes de que el castaño desapareciera de su vista

-Esto sin duda pinta mal-dijo Reborn mientras los otros asentían

* * *

(Sábado en la casa de Tsuna)

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Tsuna

-Bien, Tsuna se fue hace una hora, aun quedan 2 para que venga de regreso-dijo Reborn

-entonces Tsuna se va a las 3 de la tarde y llega a las 6, no?-dijo Yamamoto

-Así es-dijo Reborn-Bueno, dinos donde queda la tienda-dijo el azabache refiriéndose a Lambo

-Geeje, solo lo diré si me dan la paleta-dijo el ojiverde menor

-No, te la daremos cuando lleguemos-dijo el azabache con patillas rizadas

-Wajajaja, pero Lambo-san quiere ver si la tienen-dijo Lambo, la verdad nadie

Tenía la paleta

-Kufufufu, aquí esta-dijo Mukuro mostrándole le paleta que estaba en su mano

Todos sabían que esa paleta era nada más y nada menos que solo una ilusión-Entonces sigan a Lambo-san!

Todos le siguieron, iban caminando a una calle y cuando Lambo se detuvo, estaban en frente de una tienda, la verdad a fuera no había ni un solo cartel. Así que no sabían que tienda era

-Es aquí, ahora denle la paleta a Lambo-san-dijo el pequeño mientras alzaba su brazo en muestra de que le den lo que le pertenece

-Kufufufu, ten-dijo dándole le paleta ilusoria al pequeño. Las ilusiones de Mukuro eran lo suficientemente fuertes para crear un dulce, claro que en algún momento desaparecerá

-Wajajaja, Lambo-san tiene una paleta y ustedes noo~, Wajajajaja-dijo Lambo para luego irse corriendo a quien sabe donde

-Tsk, pequeña molestia-gruño entre dientes el peligris

Todos se posicionaron en frente de la puerta y fueron abriendo, encontrándose con una tienda de...Instrumentos? Eso quiere decir que el amigo de Tsuna era músico?

-Se les ofrece algo?-dijo el señor que trabajaba en el lugar

-Si-dijo el mayor del grupo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, donde estaba Tsuna? No lo veía por ningún lugar-Ha visto usted a un chico pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel?-pregunto Reborn

-Oh, hablas de Tsuna-kun, el está en el piso de arriba-dijo el mayor, casi pareciera que habían mariposas a su alrededor

-Gracias-dijo el azabache para luego irse a unas escaleras del lugar a tras de el estaban todos siguiéndole como patos a su mama

Cuando subieron escucharon a un piano sonar, cuando fueron al piano de cola blanco, estaba el castaño tocándolo

Todos se quedaron atrás, *entonces por esa razón es que él se iba de casa* pensaron todos

Cuando el castaño tomaba bocanas de aire, como si se preparara para hablar

(Aquí está el link de la canción -» watch?v=pUlwIO8OhGM )

-Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla (Día de lágrimas será aquel día en que resucitara, del polvo...)-empezó a cantar el castaño, tenía una voz hermosa, sabían que la voz del castaño era afeminada para no sabían que cuando Tsuna cantaba sonara de esa manera tan hermosa. Todos reconocieron el idioma, era Latín, Reborn le había obligado a todos a ir a clases de Latín e Italiano-Judicandus homo reus... (Para el juicio, el hombre culpable...)

Todos oían atentos al castaño, esa hermosa voz. Era como si un ángel hubiera venido a la tierra a cantar para que todos los seres humanos quedaran hechizados por tan melodiosa voz y que se dirigieran al cielo

- Huic ergo parce, deus, (A ese, pues, perdonalo, oh dios.)-Tsuna cantaba de manera fluida, y ahora que lo pensaban, desde cuando sabe tocar piano?- Pie jesu domine (señor de piedad, Jesús)

El castaño paro de cantar, todos se pusieron tristes, querían seguir oyendo tan hermosa voz. Pero el piano seguía sonando, eso quería decir que la canción aun seguía

Vieron como el castaño volvía a tomar aire para luego seguir cantando

-Judicandus homo reus (para el juicio, el hombre culpable)-todos cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar de esa angelical voz- Huic ergo parce, Deus. (A ese, pues, perdonalo, oh dios)

Cada uno quería seguir oyendo al castaño, pero todo lo que comienza tiene su fin

-Pie jesu domine (Señor de piedad Jesús)-dijo por último el castaño para luego detener sus manos y que dejara de sonar el piano

Un silencio reino en el lugar lleno de instrumentos, el castaño no hablaba, parecía pensar en algo (vaya usted a saber que) y los guardianes/tutor no sabían que decir, hasta que un grito resonó en el lugar

-Juundaime! Canta como un ángel! No sabía que usted tenia tal talento-grito el peligris mientras se le lanzaba a su jefe y los otros le miraban con una cara de "Maldito, te adelantaste"

-Sawada! Eso fue hermoso!-Grito el albino de piel morena mientras lloraba-Y esa letra! Fue hermosa al extremo!

-Tsuna, cantas bien *MUY BIEN*, desde cuando tocas el piano?-pregunto el ojiambar

-Hiiiii, desde cuando están aquí? Y...Como supieron que estaba aquí?!-pregunto (o mejor dicho exclamo) el ojimiel ignorando la pregunta de Yamamoto

-Desde que empezaste a cantar-dijo el mayor del lugar

-Reborn! Como supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunto. Un estruendo se oyó y la puerta se abrió

-Waaaaaa!-salió Lambo corriendo hacia Tsuna, el pelinegro de ojos verdes estaba llorando y mocos se escurrían por su nariz-Waaaaa! Tsuna! Mi paleta desapareció!-dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba al castaño y le abrazaba

-La-lambo? Tu paleta? Que sucedió?-pregunto el ojimiel

-Sniff Sniff Pu-pues, Lambo-san estaba en la calle y...

**Flash Back**

-Lalala~ mi paleta es la mejor y tú no tienes ni una! Wajajaja, Lambo-san es bueno y no sabe a puerco~-Iba cantando por la calle cuando

La paleta se iba desvaneciendo hasta no quedar ni una pizca de dulce en la vara hasta que esta misma desapareció

-Waaaa! Mi paleta! Donde esta?!-empezó a llorar el pelinegro-Tengo...que...calmarme

**Fin flash Back**

-Entonces eso sucedió-dijo el castaño mientras caía una gota por su nuca, ya se imaginaba el por qué desapareció, y el nombre del causante, Mukuro

-Kufufufu, entonces ya desapareció el efecto-dijo Mukuro

-Dame-Tsuna, por que no dijiste eso antes?-pregunto el mayor de cabellos azabaches y de patillas curiosas

-E-es que...Tenía miedo de decírselo a ustedes-dijo el ojimieal

-Juundaime, perdóneme por seguirle-dijo el peligris haciendo una de sus típicas reverencias

-Hahaha, Tsuna, pues que secreto te tenías-dijo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza, la verdad el también quedo hipnotizado por su voz. Quién diría que el castaño cantara de esa forma?!

-Hmp, por ocultarme un secreto te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas

-Hiiiii, n-no me muerda hasta la muerte Hibari-san-dijo el castaño moviendo sus manos en símbolo de que se detuviera

-Hehe-se rió Reborn mientras bajaba su fedora y ocultaba su mirada. Luego se fue por donde vino y andaba por la calle-Esto será interesante-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Fin

(De este cap. claro XD)

* * *

que les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado :D

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2: El pasado de Tsuna

Ohayou! Aquí con el cap dos, espero que os guste :D

* * *

-Décimo! Que le parece si vamos a casa, estoy seguro de que Reborn-san ya se fue-dijo Hayato inspeccionando la habitación y notando que el mayor no estaba

-Mmm, bien-dijo con una sonrisa-Adiós Kitoru-san!-se despidió Tsuna del dueño del local que recién había subido

-Adiós, Tsuna-chan!-dijo el hombre delgado de piel blanca, cabellos rubios apagados y ojos azules. Todos juraron que veían flores al rededor del hombre

-Adiós!-dijo Tsuna mientras se despedía con la mano

Todos fueron a casa de Tsuna, Hibari también fue ya que el "bebe" Quería hablar con el sobre un tema

Tsuna abrió la puerta, al instante Fuuta se le lanzo feliz mientras decía lo mucho que se había divertido en paseo con la castaña mayor

-Y también Comimos helado! I-pin corrió a buscar el bolso que mama había olvidado en la heladería y cuando volvió con nosotros tenía toda la cara roja! Parecía un tomate!-Explico el niño de cabello castaño claro-Al parecer vio a un tal Fon-dijo recordando lo que la chica de 5 años le había dicho

A Tsuna le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca, sabía que Fon ,en su forma natural, era muy parecido a Hibari. Y recordaba que la primera vez que I-pin vio al azabache, esta se enamoro a primera vista del prefecto

-Hehe, en serio?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si! Y tenía unos extraños tatuajes en su frente-dijo con un dedo en sus labios-Curiosamente estos disminuían cada cierto tiempo-dijo analizando. Ahora Tsuna se preocupo-Cuando llego a un tatuaje, alguien sin querer la pateo-dijo el pequeño

-L-la pateo?-pregunto Tsuna

El niño asintió-Es que al lado de ella había un balón y la persona que le pateo se había equivocado-dijo el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa

-Aaah-Todos miraban expectantes a la situación, y Hibari, que oyó todo desde un principio, solo bufo molesto pero aun así no se fue

-Tsuna-nii..., quiero ver de nuevo...Los vídeos de tu concier.!-Fuuta fue callado por la mano de Tsuna

-hahaha, no sé de que hablas Fuuta-El castaño mayor se agachó y le quito la mano de la boca y acerco su oreja-Oh!? Que quieres ir mañana al cine a ver una película nueva? Claro! Por que no?

Dicho esto Tsuna agarro a Fuuta y salió corriendo a donde lo lleve el viento

-Que fue eso?-Grito Gokudera

-Kufufufu, parece que el pequeño Tsunayoshi está ocultando algo-dijo con un toque de enojo el guardián que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado

-Lo morderé hasta la muerte-fue lo que dijo Hibari, no permitiría que Tsuna le ocultara algo

-Ma, tranquilos, debe de tener sus razones-dijo Yamamoto. El también estaba enojado, pero no por eso montaría un escándalo

-Que sucede chicos?-pregunto Nana que había llegado con una bandeja que tenia encima unas tazas con te negro

-Mmm, Mamma, quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo Reborn que apareció de quien sabe de dónde. Nana asintió-Podrías decirnos algo del pasado de Tsuna?-dijo el azabache, la verdad es que aunque Reborn fuera el tutor de Tsuna, el no sabía nada de este último, solo que era descendiente de Giotto, que era un Dame-Tsuna y que sería el próximo jefe Vongola

-Eh? Por qué? Sucedió algo?-pregunto la mayor, se le hacia extraño que preguntaran por el pasado de su hijo

-Sí, descubrimos que Tsuna tiene talento para cantar y tocar instrumentos-dijo serio el sicario

Nana se quedo callada unos momentos, estaba pensando si decirles o no, después de todo su hijo no tenia deseos de que las personas se enteraran pero al ser Reborn y los amigos de Tsuna, decidió decírselos-Aaah-suspiro y luego se sentó en uno de los cojines de la mesa-Cuando Tsuna tenía 5 se entero de lo que era la música, se intereso por ella, quería saber que era lo que motivaba a las personas a componer, cantar o tocar instrumentos. Así que un día me pidió un instrumento...

**Flash Back**

(Hace 10 años)

Tsuna estaba en su alcoba, jugando con sus carritos, estaba por atrapar a un criminal que acababa de chocar y se encontraba huyendo cuando oyó algo que le encanto, extrañamente nunca había oído algo igual

Dejo que el criminal se escapara y corrió hacia las escaleras, bajándolas a toda velocidad, casi cayéndose en el camino, cuando bajo le aviso a su mama que saldría un rato

-Está bien Tsu-kun, pero acuérdate que aun eres pequeño, y solo estarás a fuera 5 minutos-dijo Nana, ella es una buena madre, jamás dejaría que a su hijo le sucediera algo

-Bien!-dijo el niño de cinco años mientras abría la puerta (con algo de dificultad, gracias a su muy baja estatura) y salía

Corrió hasta un lugar cercano, y oyó una hermosa flauta, era una mujer la que estaba tocando tan maravilloso instrumento, Tsuna se quedo embobado en el lugar mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la melodía

La mujer estaba sentada en una banca que quedaba a dos casas de la de Tsuna

El pequeño oía la melodía grabando cada estrofa, cada sonido, cada movimiento que emitiera la mujer

De un momento a otro la canción termino, un hombre llego y beso a la mujer para después irse con ella

Tsuna se quedo ahí, mirando a la mujer que se iba, después de unos segundos, Tsuna despertó de su trance y noto que ya habían pasado 4:57 minutos

Soltó un pequeño grito (o chillido) y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, tampoco es que estuviera muy lejos

Cuando llego se fue directo a la cocina, donde se olía a galletas recién hechas

-Mama! Tsuna oyó algo hermo-se cayó cuando sintió como sus fosas nasales se toparon con un delicioso aroma-Huele a galletas de chocolate-dijo con una sonrisa y una tira de baba saliendo de su boca

-Tsu-kun! Quieres galletas?-pregunto la mayor con una bandeja llena de galletas hechas especialmente para su hijo

-Si! Tsuna quiere galletas-dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su pequeña sillita

-Ten-dijo Nana que había agarrado un plato y puesto las galletas en el-Entonces, me decías que habías oído algo

-Si! Tsuna oyó a una mujer sentada en una banca soplándole a una vara de plástico con agujeros en el! Eso es magia! Tsuna también quiere ser un mago!-dijo entusiasmado

-Hehe, Tsu-kun, a esa vara se le llama flauta, y no es mágica es un instrumento de música-dijo la castaña sonriendo y riendo por debajo

-Música?-dijo Tsuna ladeando la cabeza-Que es eso?-pregunto

Nana sonrió, su hijo era tan despistado-La música es la interpretación de los sentimientos de una persona en los instrumentos-dijo Nana, ella amaba la música y quería transmitirle su encanto a su hijo

-Sentimientos-dijo poniéndose un dedo en la boca y pensó en la chica que tocaba ese extraño espécimen llamado "flauta"

El tono y la melodía que tocaba la mujer era muy alegre, lenta y con mucha dedicación y/o concentración...como si estuviera en una relación o algo así

-Mama, Tsuna quiere una vara mágica, bueno, "flauta"-dijo corrigiéndose

-Claro Tsu-kun, dentro de dos días te la compro-dijo feliz Nana de que su hijo aprendiera a tocar flauta

-Yey! Tsuna va a ser mago!-dijo el castaño entusiasmado, Nana solo rió y le limpio a Tsuna el cachete que tenia boronas de galletas

(Dos días después)

-Tsu-kun! Ya llegue! Quieres ver que te trajo mama?-dijo Nana mientras entraba

-Tsuna ya baja! Tsuna quiere ver que le trajo mama!-dijo Tsuna mientras bajaba de manera veloz

Cuando bajo se le lanzo a mama dándole un abrazo de bebe oso como solo el sabia dar

-Sabes?! Mama! Sabes?! Hoy Tsuna atrapó a un delincuente que no respetaba a Tsuna!-dijo el pequeño castaño haciendo un puchero-Y Tsuna le dio su merecido por no querer obedecer a Tsuna!-dijo entusiasmado el niño en brazos de Nana

-En serio? Entonces Tsu-kun merece un premio por ser tan valiente-dijo Nana siguiéndole el juego a su hijo

-Si!-dijo animado para después bajarse de los brazos de mama y brincar de emoción mientras recibía su "premio"-Tsuna recibió un premio! Tsuna será un mago!-dijo feliz el pequeño mientras miraba la flauta

-A si? Por qué dices que serás un mago? Mi querido Tsu-kun-dijo con interés la castaña

-Porque Tsuna va a convertir al mundo en uno mejor!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y como harás eso?-pregunto Nana viendo a su hijo con orgullo

-Tsuna va a convertir simples palabras en una hermosa canción!-dijo el niño-Por eso Tsuna va a ser un mago! Y va a convertir al hermoso mundo en que vive Tsuna y mama en algo mejor!-dijo aun más feliz

Nana no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, su hijo era un niño puro, obediente, dulce y encantador

-Mama está llorando? Mama no quiere que Tsuna sea un mago?-pregunto con un tono triste el menor

-Claro que no, mama llora porque Tsu-kun será un gran mago y ella tiene miedo de que Tsu-kun se vaya-dijo Nana

-Tsuna jamás dejara a mama! Tsuna cuidara de mama cuando ella ya no pueda ni caminar y Tsuna va a utilizar su magia para que mama sea feliz!-dijo alegre el niño

-Claro, Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor abrazando a su hijo

-Entonces mama quiere oír a Tsuna?-pregunto entusiasmado el pequeño

-Pero si no has aprendido a utilizarlo, Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor

-Tsuna es un mago! Veras como Tsuna hará magia-dijo el pequeño

-Bien, quiero ver la magia de Tsu-kun-dijo sentándose en uno de los cojines

Tsuna agarro la flauta y la coloco de una manera delicada en sus labios, empezó a soplar y tapar los orificios, recordando como aquella mujer tocaba dicho instrumento

Tsuna empezaba a tocar la flauta de una manera que sorprendió a Nana, su hijo jamás había tocado flauta y ahora la estaba tocando como si fuera un maestro de la música!

Cuando Tsuna termino dio una gran sonrisa

-Como lo hizo Tsuna?!-pregunto entusiasmado

-Tsu-kun...Fue increíble! Desde cuando tocas así? Que yo sepa jamás te he inscrito en un curso-dijo la mujer

-Bueno, te acuerdas de la mujer que Tsuna oyó hace dos días?-pregunto Tsuna a lo que la mujer asintió-Bien, Tsuna le prestó mucha atención y ahora Tsuna está tocando la misma melodía!-dijo el pequeño como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

Nana se quedo mas sorprendida que antes, su Tsu-kun solo oyó a una persona tocar y así aprendió? Eso si quiera era posible?

-Tsu-kun, tienes talento-dijo la mujer con orgullo

-Tsuna tiene talento?!-dijo Tsuna con felicidad

-Claro-dijo abrazando a su hijo-Algun día serás famoso tanto entre chicas como chicos...

(5 años después)

-Tsu-kun, acuérdate de llevarte el suéter que escogí para ti antes de irte de gira-dijo Nana que se encontraba cocinando

-Ya lo agarre-dijo Tsuna bajando con su suéter puesto-Mmm, que haces mama?-pregunto al ver a su madre cocinando como loca

-Mañana te vas de gira, no?-pregunto a lo que su hijo asintió-Pues yo no voy a dejar a mi Tsu-kun sin la comida de mama-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, su hijo con solo 10 años ya era famoso por todo el mundo, se le podría ver en revistas, nombrado como el cantante y compositor más codiciado entre las empresas musicales

-Heh-rio Tsuna, a veces su madre era rara

-Oh! Tsu-kun, no te rías!-reclamo la mayor con un puchero

-Ma, tranquila-dijo Tsuna

-Bueno, como recompensa quiero oír la canción que darás en tu concierto-dijo Nana con un brillo en sus ojos

Tsuna suspiro-La primera canción que cantare será "Kesenai Tsumi"

-Oh? Esa no era la canción que escribiste para que alguien más la cantara?-pregunto la mayor recordando cuando su hijo la estaba escribiendo

-Sí, preferiblemente una mujer, pero la disquera quiere que la cante en los conciertos que haré por la gira-dijo con tono de deje el castaño

-Pero si te queda bien el papel de mujer, Tsu-kun-dijo la mujer con un tono de burla

-Claro que no! Yo escribí esa canción para que una mujer la cantara! Y que yo sepa aun soy hombre!-exclamo el pequeño, le sacaba de quicio que le llamaran mujer, ya tenía suficiente con su voz y cuerpo afeminado

Nana rió, su hijo tenía un mal temperamento en cuanto a insultarlo llamándolo "mujer" se trata-Bueno, que tal si tocas para mama?-dijo para que no se desviarán del tema principal

Tsuna hizo un puchero y salió corriendo al piso de arriba a buscar un CD y un reproductor con unas bocinas, no tenía a toda la banda con el así que necesitaba un CD con los temas grabados

El castaño bajo y conecto el reproductor al tomacorriente para después poner el CD

-Bien, te escucho, Tsu-kun-dijo la mujer sentada en un cojín. Miraba como su hijo tomaba una bocanada de aire, Nana estaba orgullosa de su hijo, Tsuna era amado tanto por hombres como por mujeres de todo el mundo

Cuando llego el momento Tsuna empezó a cantar

(Aquí la canción- watch?v=XVZ7NawMVRA)

-Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

boku ni totte nara sore dake de

mou juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru ato ni wa modorenai kara

ima demo kono mune no oku kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

darling

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo tada hitotsu shinjita

kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame tsuyoku ikiteyuku

te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Mayowazu ni kono sadame ikiru ikiteyuku

kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

Darling

(Siempre que tu estas aquí me desespero de que no puedo respirar,

Se ha vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente, ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así,

Algo hay dentro de mi ser que me provoca y así repito el mismo error,

¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener para que nada ya me lastime y no resulte herida?

Sin dudas ni temor yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión,

Y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aun abierta,

De la mano juntos vamos a caminar, por qué ya no podemos regresar a atrás,

El pecado imborrable nos seguirá, pero juntos se hará más fácil de llevar. Cariño.

Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor que perdí hace un tiempo atrás,

Y las sombras de azul lleno de vida que hay en el cielo y que aun me cubren,

Aunque deba sacrificar lo más importante solo en algo creeré,

Y es en el momento en que las flores brillan y se reflejan en tus extraños ojos.

Si pierdo mi poder, viviendo seguiré con pasión y fortaleza,

Tu mano tomaré y no la soltaré enfrentando este destino,

El pecado imborrable aumentará, ya que tienen cosas que juntos lo lograran,

La tristeza no termina, apenas empieza el dolor, pero a tu lado voy contra el mundo sin gran temor.

Sin dudas ni temor yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión,

Y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aun abierta,

Sin dudas ni temor con fuerza viviré mi destino con pasión,

Y si contigo estoy no importa el dolor que nos une para siempre.

Adelante, juntos seguiremos tú y yo, aunque nada bueno tenga para los dos,

Nunca temas por que te voy a proteger con mis manos,

Nada me podrá detener. Cariño.)-Termino de cantar mientras abría sus ojos que anteriormente se encontraban cerrados

Su mama estaba ahí, sentada y aplaudiendo a su hijo.

Tsuna hizo un puchero y apago el aparato

-No quiero cantarla..-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras estaba aun con un puchero

-Por qué? Tsu-kun, si esta hermosa!-dijo tratando de animar a su hijo

-Porque una oración como " y no resulte herida" es para chicas! No para mí-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines

-Eso no importa, lo importante es el mensaje motivador que le estas dando a las personas, un mensaje de que nunca se rindan-dijo la mayor con una sonrisa

El castaño devolvió la sonrisa

-bueno, ya son las 7:30 de la noche así que mi pequeño mago ya se tiene que ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día-dijo la mayor para después cargar al niño de 10 años y llevárselo a la habitación del ultimo

**Fin Flash Back**

-Después de eso Tsu-kun hizo un montón de giras por el mundo, a excepción de varios países Europeos ya que se encontraban en guerra, así que supongo que Tsu-kun no era muy famoso en esos países, como por ejemplo Italia, Francia, Rusia, entre otros-dijo la mayor. Todos los guardianes (y tutor) vieron el vídeo del concierto de Tsuna, dejando a muchos (en realidad todos, solo que unos -Hibari, Mukuro y Reborn- se abstenían a mostrar una cara de bobalicones) embobados por ver al castaño cantar

-Y por qué Tsuna dejo de cantar?-pregunto Reborn

-Ohh, pues...

**Flash Back**

-Mama, dejare de ser famoso-dijo un Tsuna con ya 13 años

-Eh? Por qué Tsu-kun?-dijo con un tono de tristeza y confusión la mayor

-Mama, la disquera me ha dicho que cante canciones no muy buenas (por no decir para nada buenas), quieren que gane popularidad cantando canciones que ellos compongan, sus canciones no dejan un buen mensaje, y además quieren que me abra piercings o que me haga tatuajes para llamar más la atención, quieren que sea arrogante y rebelde. Eso no lo aceptare. Les conté sobre mi propósito en el mundo de la música y ellos solo dijeron "Ese ya no será tu deseo, ahora tu deseo será ser indomable, famoso y rebelde". Pero yo no quiero eso, yo solo quiero demostrarle a los demás que aun estando en los peores momentos todo mejorara, que aunque estén heridos, mientras vivan, sus heridas sanaran, que cuando pienses que todo está perdido, se den cuenta de que hay algo que olvidaron y que hay esperanza en ese pequeño detalle olvidado. Si no puedo transmitir mis sentimientos y pensamientos, entonces no necesito ser famoso -dijo con mucha seriedad y determinación el menor

Nana se quedo callada y con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, ella tampoco quería esos cambios para su hijo

-Si no puedo cambiar el mundo siendo famoso, entonces encontrare otra manera de hacerlo sin tener que cambiar mi físico ni mi actitud, esta es mi meta, no la de ellos-dijo el castaño

-ya les dijiste que te retirabas?-pregunto la mayor

-se lo dije ayer a Amnesio, el intento de convencerme que la mejor decisión era cambiar mi look, pero yo no creo que cambiando mi estilo de vestir y de ser obtenga buenos resultados para mi meta-dijo serio pero luego sonrió-No importa, Tsuna seguirá haciendo magia para mama-dijo Tsuna

Nana sonrió y con lágrimas que ya no contuvo en los ojos, abrazo a su hijo

-Eres un gran mago, Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor

**Fin Flash Back**

-La disquera quería cambiar por completo a mi Tsu-kun, y él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus cambios, así que dejo la fama y nos mudamos de estado-dijo la mujer

Todos se quedaron callados, algunos pensaban, *esos bastardos! Como se les ocurre querer cambiar a mi gran y puro Décimo!*, otros solo pensaron *Hahaha, pobre Tsuna! Pero menos mal que no les hizo caso* otro pensó *Sawada es EXTREMO!* uno *Morderé hasta la muerte a aquellos herbívoros que le osaron hablar así de mi omnívoro* otro pensó *Kufufuf, parece que hay que matar a algunos corderos* el menor de todos pensó *quiero un dulce de uva...Wajajaja Lambo-san tiene un moco! Lambo-san se lo va a pegar a Reborn* después de este ultimo pensamiento, Lambo agarro su moco y trato de tocar con él a Reborn, recibiendo una patada por parte de este antes de que siquiera se acercarse lo suficiente

En la mente del sicario solo paso un pensamiento *descubrir cuál era la disquera de Dame-Tsuna y darles una pequeña demostración de "cariño"*

* * *

Wakaka :V espero que os haya gustado

Hora de responder reviews :D

Lynette Vongola Di Hibari: Me encanta que te encante XD. Mi super fan ? O.o eso sería genial :D. Yo amo el R27, es una pareja tan agh, demasiado sexy para describirla x.x Espero es que te guste este cap. Graciaspor tu review :D

Fanny Taka: ¬w¬...Kufufufufufu (Nah, ese es de Mukuro XD) Muajajajajaja. Reborn le hará cosillas a Tsu-chan, muchas cosillas...Hahaha, que bueno que te gustó la canción, es de la serie de -Man, una de mis series favoritas *-*. Espero que este cap también te guste, gracias por tu review :D

R27: ¬w¬...La mente de Reborn es impenetrable XD, espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por tu review y por seguir mi otras historias :D

Cana Lawliet-san: Seee, es que me gusta mucho el All27 (Pero mis parejas favoritas son R27 y 1827 *Q*) Claro, aun falta el lemons y eso será mas adelante XD espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por tu review :D

Gracias a todos por vuestro reviews :D que me animan a subir.

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 3: Cantando frente a un publico

Ciaossu!

Ustedes no entienden la flojera que me da el tener que pasar todo desde Amor Yaoi a Fanfiction. Maldita clave! TTATT

Aquí os traigo el cap 3. Son 4 caps los que están publicados en mi anterior cuenta, y acabo de hacer el 5to, lastima que no podré actualizar en Amor yaoi u.u

* * *

-Mmm, Mamma, como se llama esa disquera?-pregunto Reborn con un aura asesina

-Oh! Pues...No recuerdo, pero tengo un folleto que nos dieron ellos, debe de tener el nombre. Ya te lo traigo-dijo Nana para después irse al piso de arriba

-Reborn-san, que piensa hacer con el nombre de esa disquera?-pregunto Gokudera

-Cumplir con unas cosas de las que me tengo que encargar-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que todos se estremecieran

-No lo hagas, bebe-dijo Hibari mirándole-Yo lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa (claro, no tanto como la de Reborn)

-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-Yo cumplo con todos mis trabajos cuando me lo propongo-dijo bajando su fedora

-Reborn-san! Yo le quiero ayud-fue interrumpido por Nana

-Reborn-kun, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole un folleto

-Gracias, Mamma-dijo con una sonrisa para luego caminar tranquilamente por la puerta e irse

-Me pregunto que hará con ese nombre-dijo la castaña poniéndose un dedo en el labio-Bueno, debe de ir a visitarlos-dijo para luego ponerse a cocinar

Todos sabían que Reborn le haría una "visita" a esa disquera, el problema es que después de la visita del sicario ellos sigan en este mundo. Tendrían suerte si solo son hospitalizados durante 8 meses

*Toc Toc*

-Gokudera-kun, puedes abrir la puerta?-pregunto Nana

-Claro, Nana-san-dijo Hayato mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba hacia la puerta

Cuando la abrió, noto que ahí, enfrente de el, estaba su Décimo con Fuuta en brazos

-ah, Gokudera-kun podrías...?-Fue cortado al sentir un abrazo de su mano derecha

-Décimo!-dijo Hayato abrazándole

-Oi, herbívoro, deja a Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Hibari con sus tonfas

-Kufufufu, creo que ese color plateado de tu cabello se vería muy lindo como bolso, tu que opinas?-dijo Mukuro sacando su Tridente

-Creo que deberías soltar a Tsuna-dijo serio Yamamoto

-C-c-chicos?...-pregunto nervioso Tsuna sin poder obtener mucho aire-m-me as-fi-xió...

-Lo siento Décimo-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

-Tsunayoshi, dime el nombre de la disquera que te contrato-dijo Hibari con seriedad, mas de la normal

-E-e-eh?! Mama! Se lo dijiste?!-pregunto Tsuna

-Claro, Tsu-kun, ellos son tus amigos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hahah-rió nervioso el castaño *A-ahora que?!*

-Tsuna-nii tiene hambre-dijo Fuuta al sentir que su "hermano" estaba en peligro

-Haha-se inclino y le susurro-"Gracias"-dijo para después cargar al chico-V-vamos a comer Fuuta!-dijo para luego dar una carrera olímpica a la cocina

-Bueno, les voy a preparar la comida-dijo Nana feliz de que su hijo estuviera tan emocionado de comer el alimento que ella preparaba

Todos suspiraron, al parecer Tsuna no diría nada. Así que ya resignados se fueron a la cocina

-Alguien puede llevar a Lambo-san al parque?-dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes-Si lo hacen, Lambo-san permitirá que sea su esclavo-dijo mirando a Tsuna mientas estaba alzando continuamente las cejas

-Tsu-kun, después de comer puedes ir a llevar a Lambo-chan al parque?-pregunto Nana

Tsuna, a pesar de no estar comiendo, se atragantó...Con saliva-Por que yo?

-Porque Lambo quiere que tu lo acompañes-dijo la castaña con una dulce e ingenua sonrisa

Lambo alzó (de nuevo) continuamente las cejas y viendo a Tsuna con una sonrisa socarrona-Tsuna tendrá que cuidar al GRAN Lambo-san!-dijo el pequeño

-Aaaah-suspiro el castaño

-Yo te acompañó Tsuna-nii-dijo Fuuta, sabia que su "hermano" quería paz y con Lambo jamas la tendría

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Tsuna

-Yo también voy-dijo I-pin

-Décimo yo le acompaño-dijo el peligris

-Hahah Tsuna, yo voy-dijo Yamamoto

-kufufu, esto sera interesante-dijo Mukuro

-Hmp. Si van solos harán escombros a Namimori-dijo el azabache con los brazos cruzados y con rostro serio

-Yo voy a cuidar a mi hermana al extremo!-dijo Ryohei para luego irse corriendo hacia su casa (ninguno supo como abrió la puerta, simplemente, el albino ya no estaba ahí)

-Jefe, si Mukuro-sama y usted van, yo voy-dijo la chica de cabellos indigos que hasta ahora había permanecido callada

*Esto se convirtió en una excursión* pensó Tsuna con una gota de sudor en su nuca-Se supone que solo iban a ser Lambo y Fuuta-dijo por lo bajo Tsuna-Bueno, mama, puedes encender la tele?-pregunto Tsuna para poder relajarse aunque sea un poco

-Claro Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor

Al prender la tele el primer canal que estaba en sintonía era el de noticias

#Y en las ultimas noticias; Una disquera que alguna vez fue famosa gracias a un gran ex-artista mejor conocido como "Tsuna". Este compositor, cantante y músico renuncio a la fama después de un conflicto entre el y su disquera. Esta fue hoy atacada por un desconocido, algunos dicen que se trata de un asesino asueldo. El personal de la disquera están gravemente heridos, prácticamente al borde de la muerte, la mayoría tienen entr costillas rotas. Los doctores dicen que aun no controlan la situación ya que es muy grave. Esperamos que se mejoren

En otras noticias...#

Esta vez...Tsuna...se desmayo

-Tsu-kun!-dijo Nana mientras se acercaba a sus hijos

-Décimo!-dijo alarmado Hayato

Todos se acercaron y llevaron a Tsuna a su habitación para que descansara

* * *

(30 minutos después)

* * *

-  
Estaba todo oscuro, antes de caer en esa oscuridad...Donde estaba? Por que cayo en esa oscuridad? Ah! Cierto! La masacre de la disquera! Espera...QUE?!

* * *

Tsuna se despertó de golpe-QUE?!-grito al ya despertarse. Sin duda, ese acontecimiento fue causado gracias a su maestro-Reborn!-dijo con un tono enojado, a el no le agradaba su ex-disquera pero tampoco les deseaba el mal, o casi la muerte en este caso

-Ocurre al Décimo?-pregunto un peligris que oyó el grito de su jefe y fue a revisar

-S-si, sabes algo de si la disquera esta bien?-pregunto Tsuna

-Claro Décimo! Están peor que nunca~!-dijo alzando su pulgar, cerrando un ojo y dándole una sonrisa a su jefe

A Tsuna le resbaló una gota de sudor por su nuca-No...Etto, yo quería saber si estaban bien-dijo con tono bajo Tsuna

-Dijo algo? Décimo?

-No, nada-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Bien...Décimo? No tiene hambre? Usted estaba comiendo y se desmayo-dijo Hayato

-N-no-*A penas escuche eso se me quito el hambre*

-Como usted diga, bajamos?-pregunto el peligris ofreciéndole la mano a Tsuna, quien no dudo y agarro la mano de Hayato

-Claro-dijo Tsuna

Los dos bajaron y Tsuna se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que esta vez no iba a comer, se le había ido el apetito

-Tsu-kun, no vas a llevar a pasear a Lambo-chan?-pregunto Nana

-Cierto, no vas a llevar a Lambo-san-dijo alzando las cejas continuamente

-Aaah-miro a sus lados y noto que todos estaban ahí, *eso quiere decir que si van a la excursión* pensó con desdén-Bien, vamos

* * *

***

Todos salieron de la casa, aunque dos personas iban peleando (aunque 1 de ellas solo trataba de calmar al otro), 1 de ellos iba mas separado del grupo y otro solo molestaba a Lambo haciendo ilusiones de caramelos para que este se los metiera en la boca y así gastarle una broma convirtiendo el "caramelo" en basura. Y 4 personas iban caminando normal y tranquilamente (Tsuna, Chrome, Fuuta e I-pin)

Iban caminando por el parque y se detuvieron para que Lambo jugara, aunque este ya estaba "jugando" con Mukuro

-Kufufufu, que ingenuo-dijo dándole ya el décimo primer "caramelo" a Lambo

-Esta vez el caramelo de Lambo-san no se convertirá en basura-dijo metiendoselo rápidamente en la boca

-No me canso de esto-dijo Mukuro mientras reia y convertía otra vez el caramelo en desechos humanos

A Lambo se le aguaron los ojos, todos lo conocían, iba a llorar-Y-yo...Debo...Calmarme-cuando iba a soltar su tan común grito, le ofrecieron otro caramelo

-Kufufufu no llores-dijo Mukuro dándole otro caramelo

Lambo dudo, pero al fin y al cabo lo agarro-Este no se convierte en basura!-dijo mientras se devoraba el caramelo

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendió, excepción del castaño, el sabia que aunque Mukuro fuera así, en algún lugar era bueno

Después de haber jugado con Lambo, este propuso (o ordeno) ir al centro, donde hay un montón de tiendas y en una de ellas comprar un helado para todos (aunque mas bien para Lambo)

Al llegar al lugar, se sorprendieron al ver una gran cantidad de personas reunidas en un mismo punto. Al acercarse y colarse entre la gente, llegaron a un espectáculo de música

-un concierto callejero?-pregunto Tsuna viendo, sus guardianes estaban con el, a excepción de Chrome y Lambo que fueron a comprar un helado

Todos miraban el acto, había un piano de cola pequeño, cerca del piano había un micrófono cerca del piano, lo que quería decir que el que tocaba piano también cantaba, atrás habían una guitarra, un bajo y una batería. Lo que le sorprendió al castaño fue que las personas le estaban abucheando, quiere decir que ya habían cantado? O es que la gente ya le conocían a la banda y resulta ser que era tan mala que ni siquiera le dejarían comenzar?

-Buuu! Que no empiecen! Que no empiecen! No dejen que empieces!-era uno de los abucheos de las personas

-Las bandas de esa disquera son malas! Solo tuvieron un éxito y ese se fue después de pelear con ellos !-grito un hombre

Para Tsuna fue como un balde de agua

-Silencio!-dijo un hombre que se estaba sentando para tocar el piano-Nosotros tocaremos y ustedes van a oir!

Empezaron a tocar, la canción era horrible! Tenia una letra asquerosa y vulgar!

No llegaron a terminar la canción ya que las personas les empezaron a lanzar tomates, frutas, basura, muebles, zapatos, entre otros

-Si que son molestos-dijo el que al parecer era el pianista y cantante

La banda salio y dejo los instrumentos en el lugar, total, eran de la disquera no de ellos

-Que alguien cante!-dijo una mujer-solo alguien que al menos sepa tocar bien!

Tsuna estaba retrocediendo, no quería que por un accidente alguien le empujara y por esa estupidez tuviera que cantar enfrente de todos

-Ve, Dame-Tsuna-dijo un hombre con traje detrás de Tsuna para luego empujarlo, haciendo así que cayera al suelo enfrente del piano

-Itetetete-dijo sobandose la cabeza-Hiiii-dijo notando que todos le miraban

-Oye tu! Canta!-dijo una de las personas

Tsuna tragó en seco-P-pero

Reborn le dirigió una mala cara, lo que hizo que el castaño se asustara y enseguida se sentara en el pequeño asiento del piano de cola

Tsuna agarro el micrófono y suspiro. *genial, justo lo que no quería* pensó el pobre ojimiel

El castaño empezó a tocar el piano dejando a todos sorprendidos a excepción de sus guardianes y tutor

Después de unos segundos el chico empezó a tocas

( La canción- watch?v=m76lKsM_jaU )

Ochite iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo  
Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo  
Kizanda dake susumu jikan ni  
Itsuka boku mo haireru kana

(Estoy viendo como la arena cae poco a poco del reloj  
si observas bien notaras que al voltearlo se repite  
podre un dia volver, sera aun posible que  
pueda entrar al tiempo que esta tan lejos.)-Al empezar la canción todos se callaron y oyeron a tan melodiosa voz

Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa  
Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta  
Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii  
Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru

(cuando estaba inmovil a la mitad de esa calle te encontré  
muchas chispas brillantes como el sol vi junto a ti esa vez  
estoy sola aquí, recordándote a ti  
ese tierno calor que solo contigo sentí  
eres solo tu, tan solo eres tu  
mi único gran amor.)-Todos se quedaron babeando al ver al pequeño castaño cantar, aunque algunos estaban sorprendidos al oir una voz tan femenina salir de un chico

Kimi dake o kimi dake o  
Suki de ita yo  
Kaze de me ga nijinde  
Tooku naru yo

(empezó a llorar con el viento  
pues ya estas muy lejos  
no habrá un día que no recuerde, lo que vivimos)-Al oir eso muchos tenían ganas de llorar, la canción era hermosa, muy diferente a las que salían estos días

Itsu made mo oboeteru  
Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo  
Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake  
Arifureta mono da kedo  
Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake  
Itsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku

(Aun esos cambios era una cosa, era una cosa,  
tan peqpueñita, tan ordinaria  
pero en la luz donde estoy ahora  
puedo mostrarte que nuestro sueño  
se ha realizado, se ha realizado y lo protegeré.)-dicho esto Tsuna empezó a tocar un solo de piano y cerro los ojos

Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni  
Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa  
Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga  
Soko ni tatte iru

(Aunque la primavera ya llego, los días aun son fríos  
y en la mañana que me desperté antes de la alarma  
te imagine aquí de pie en la cocina  
preparando dulce un almuerzo para los tres )-Tsuna abrió los ojos y empezó a cantar con mas animo

Kimi dake ga kimi dake ga  
Soba ni inai yo  
Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yo

(eres solo tu, tan solo eres tu  
quien aqui, ya no esta mas  
tan solo ayer a mi lado tu estabas  
mirandome  
eres solo tu, tan solo eres tu, mi unico  
gran amor )-Hubo, una vez mas, un solo de piano

Kimi dake o kimi dake o  
Suki de ita yo  
Kimi dake to kimi dake to  
Utau uta da yo  
Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no  
Kizanda toki da yo  
Katahou dake tsuzuku nante  
Boku wa iya da yo

(es una cancion que yo cantaré  
por siempre junto a ti  
solo es nuestro, tan solo nuestro  
el tiempo que compartimos  
no quiero avanzar si aquí tu no estas  
no podre continuar mas  
no habrá un día que no recuerde)

Itsu made mo oboeteru  
Kono machi ga kawatte mo  
Dore dake no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte mo  
Misete yaru hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto  
Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o

(esta ciudad a pesar que cambie  
con sufrimientos que yo encuentre  
no es importante no me detiene  
me haré mas fuerte y podre mostrarte  
que no mentía aquellos días  
que tu me diste,  
toma mi mano, vamos a caminar.)

Toco unos segundos mas el piano y luego se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y miro directamente a las personas, las cuales tenían un expresión de alegría, tristeza y sorpresa

-E-esta canción va dedicada a las personas que han perdido a un familiar, mas que todos a nuestras madres-al decir eso, gran cantidad de personas empezaron a llorar ya que perdieron a sus queridas madres

-T-tu...Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi!?-pregunto emocionado una de las personas

-Hiiiii, s-si-dijo nervioso

-Chicos! El es Sawada Tsunayoshi!-dijo otra persona. Dicho esto se escucharon los "Kyaaaa", y todos corrieron hasta el pobre castaño, quien encontró como solución hacerse bolita

Tsuna esperaba el impacto, cuando las personas llegaran lo mas seguro es que él se quedara sin sus ropas, como anteriormente siempre sucedía

Las personas estaban tan cerca de Tsuna que este ultimo sentía las respiraciones de la gente. Cuando un disparo se oyó y todos voltearon a ver quien era el psicópata que se atrevía a dispararle a alguien en un lugar público

Cuando voltearon no había nadie y cuando devolvieron sus miradas hacía el castaño, este ya no estaba

* * *

***  
(En algún lugar)

-Tsk, que fastidio-dijo una voz muy conocida para Tsuna-Oye, estas bien?

-Reborn!-grito el castaño con un tono de enojo

* * *

Ahg, esta es la ultima semana que tengo de exámenes de lapso! Quisiera que pasara pronto

Mañana me tocan dos exámenes de lapso, uno de historia Universal y otro de Matemática TTATT. Voy mal en la última, como detesto esa materia ¬¬*

Espero que os haya gustado el cap! Es hora de responder Reviews :D

Fanny Taka: Gracias :D. Humm, jamas, creo que ya lo leíste, no? XD Reborn se le adelantó a Kyoya y Mukuro. Gracias por tu review

Cana Lawliet-san: ¬w¬ bueno, Yo AMO el R27 y 1827, también me encanta el All27. Y en cuanto a que se precipiten, lo que sucede es que yo empecé esta historia cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían por Tsuna (aunque algunos no lo admitan). Gracias por tu Review

Rikka Yamato: Lo aman, ellos lo aman y eso es todo :3, pero solo uno se quedará con Tsuna (Creo que ya sabrás porque sale en el resumen XD). Gracias por tu review

Himesamy: Haha, que bueno que te gustó. Tranquilas, Reborn primero tiene que conquistar al pequeño Tsuna. Lo segundo es...Que se lo viole brutalmente *Q* (okno._.). Seee, esas parejas son lo mejor *A*

Shio-chan: Es que Reborn es tan, tan, tan...sexy *Q*. Y kyoya también, por eso el también queda con Tsuna XD. Gracias por tu review

R27: Wow O.O. Amas todas mis historias? Eso es magnifico ! No sabes que tan feliz me hace que te gusten todas mi retorcidaspervertidascalientesysensuales ideas:D. Gracias por tu review *-*

Usagineko-chan: TTATT lo siento! lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!, no lo abandoné ! solo perdí mi estúpida contraseña!, lo sieeento u.u. Gracias por tu review. PD: Al menos ya sabes que sibiré mis fics aquí XD

sumireko: Cuando leí este review y que decía " No tengo palabras" pensé, eso es bueno o malo? Y cuando leo mas abajo veo que dejas un testamento XD y me dije a mi misma -Tal vez no supo con qué empezar...Tal vez. No, pero me encantan los reviews largos, son muchas opiniones de una misma persona n.n. Bueno, ya habrás leído, Reborn se le adelantó a todos /Ese estúpido y sensual ¬¬) . Hehe, solo estaba pensando en un Lambo que hace como extra, pero tengo una idea de qué hacer con el en el cap 6 ¬w¬ (MUAJAJAJA, mente pervertida en acción *A*). me encantó tu review, como dije, me encantan los reviews largos y me sacaste una que otra risita. Gracias por tu review

Fin! Gracias por vuestros reviews :D

Ciao Ciao


	4. Capítulo 4: El cumpleaños de Oka-san y

Ciaossu! See, esta rápida actualización es para las personas que querían una actualización. Bueno, aquí está XD

Espero que os guste n.n

* * *

-Que sucede?-pregunto con cierta indiferencia el sicario

-Como que qué sucede? Me lanzaste hacia donde estaban esos instrumentos!-reclamo el castaño

-aja, y?-pregunto cortante-No estas feliz de que te salvara?

-Pues...Si, pero...Desde el comienzo fue gracias a ti que me metí en ese problema-dijo el menor frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Y eso que tiene? No querías hacer magia?-pregunto, haciendo que el castaño abriera sus ojos-Quieres cambiar el mundo, no? Es simple-dijo para luego quitarse el sombrero y acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás

-Simple? Como?-dijo interesado el castaño

-Si eres jefe mafioso mantendrás la paz en la mafia, si eres cantante, podrás lograr la paz entre las personas comunes; no? Haz ambas-dijo para luego volverse a acomodar la fedora

-Si, pero lo primero no me agrada del todo; también esta el problema de que si soy cantante la disquera quiera cambiarme-dijo el ojimiel

-Se un cantante independiente-dijo con simpleza

-Independiente...?-pregunto en voz baja

-Bueno, se nos esta acabando el tiempo; si quiera te has dado cuenta de donde estamos?-le pregunto al chico, el cual al escuchar la pregunta miro a su alrededor. Estaban encima de un árbol y Reborn le estaba cargando. Como no se dio cuenta antes?!

-Hiiiiiiiiiii-chilló el menor

-Cállate, nos pueden oir-le reprimió el mayor

-P-pero, estoy en tus brazos y ademas encima de un árbol-dijo nervioso

-Estas conmigo, no te vas a caer-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida al castaño, era la primera sonrisa que Reborn daba (O que al menos Tsuna haya visto), se veía diferente, y esa diferencia le daba mas confianza hacia el Hitman que la que le tenia normalmente

-Esta bien-dijo y sus mejillas se calentaron mientras estaba embelesado en esa sonrisa que le brindaba el mayor

-bien, sujetate para que no te caigas-dijo el sicario

Tsuna asintió y se colgó con sus brazos al cuello del azabache (estaba siendo cargado de forma nupcial), era una posición vergonzosa; o al menos para el castaño lo era, quien estaba sonrojado hasta mas no poder

Reborn salto de rama en rama haciendo que Tsuna se asustara y enterrara su rostro en el pecho del mayor, le daban miedo las alturas. El estar saltando de lugares tan altos hacia que el menor temblara de miedo, pero lo soportaba si alguien estaba con el (en específico: Reborn)

Pasaron los segundos para pasar a ser minutos, hasta que por fin Reborn dejo de saltar

-El templo?-dijo al mirar a su alrededor-Que rápido! Acaso estabas volando?-pregunto el pupilo

-En una pregunta seria?-pregunto alzando una ceja-Porque si lo es te voy a golpear con Leon

-N-no, no lo tomes tan literal-dijo el castaño moviendo sus manos-Y por que me trajiste aquí? Digo, por que no a casa?-pregunto

-Porque puede que haya personas cerca de casa, cuando te "secuestré" de tus fans, ellos salieron corriendo por todos lados como cucarachas a buscarte-explico el Hitman

-Ya veo, y cuando volveremos?-pregunto interesado el Vongola

-Dentro de tres horas mas o menos, así debería de bajar el numero de acosadores-dijo el sicario mientras se sentaba y recostaba en el tronco de un árbol

-Tres horas?! Y que haré en todo ese lapso de tiempo, me moriré de aburrimiento-se quejo el menor

-Ponte a contar cuantos cabellos tienes o juega con hormigas-dijo el sicario cerrando sus párpados

Tsuna hizo un puchero y se volteo a mirar un lugar indeterminado

Pasaron los minutos, si que se estaba aburriendo. Miro a su tutor y este al parecer estaba dormido; camino hacia el y se sentó al lado, recostandose en el mismo ancho tronco

Su rostro se movió hacia arriba, mirando las ramas y hojas que le brindaban sombra, se veía hermoso

Una brisa hizo su aparición haciendo que cierto castaño bostezara, era un clima agradable y en un cerrar de ojos Tsuna se quedo dormido, recostando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Reborn. Quien al sentir un peso encima de él se despertó para mirar que le había impedido seguir con su siesta; volteo su rostro y era Tsuna que se había quedado dormido-Parece ser que si te aburriste-dijo sonriendo y recostando su cabeza encima de la de su alumno

* * *

(3 horas después)

Abrió lentamente sus ojos-eh?-emitió al notar que ya no estaba Reborn al lado de él-Reborn? Donde estas?-pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación, aunque nadie contesto-Reborn!-volvió a llamar, pero nada-Reeborrnn!-dijo con preocupación, no sabia si le habría pasado algo

Comenzó a caminar un poco y llamar a dicho Hitman que no respondía-Reborn!-Llamo por décima vez

-Que sucede? Dame-Tsuna-escucho una voz detrás suyo

-eh! Reborn! Donde estabas? Pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo Tsuna

-Fui a buscar una bebida, ten-dijo entregándole un refresco de lata

-Mmm, Gracias, pero la próxima vez avisa-dijo el menor aceptando la bebida

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar-recordó el sicario-Vámonos-dijo Reborn cargando repentinamente a Tsuna de la misma forma que antes, Tsuna; instintivamente se agarro del cuello del mayor, esta vez sin avergonzarse

Reborn bajo la colina y al llegar a algunas propiedades se subió el techo de uno de los recintos. Y así fue, saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a uno donde se detuvo-llegamos-dijo, luego salto y cayo de pie en el balcón de Tsuna-entra-ordeno y el menor obedeció

Entraron a la habitación del castaño para luego abrir la puerta de esta y salir a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina-Llegue!-aviso Tsuna

-Hola, Mamma-saludo el sicario sentándose en uno de los asientos del comedor

-hola Reborn-kun, ah! Tsu-kun, por aquí pasaron tus amigos; dijeron que vendrían mañana en la tarde-dijo Nana-Y Chrome-chan dejo a Lambo, esta dormido en mi cuarto

-Ya veo-dijo el menor terminándose de tomar su bebida. Cuando termino se levanto a botarla para después volverse a sentar

-Tsu-kun, tienes hambre?-pregunto la mayor

-No, creo que mas bien tengo sueño-dijo el castaño, era mentira, solo quería irse a su habitación; sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo

-Mm, bien, que descanses Tsu-kun-dijo Nana sonriendole a su único hijo

-Gracias, Oka-san-dijo tsuna sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

Al llegar a su habitación, se lanzo hacia su cama, quedando boca abajo

-Sabes que día es mañana?-pregunto Reborn que apareció de la nada

-Hummm?-emitió para luego levantar su rostro-Viernes?-pregunto dudoso

-Tsk-chasqueo molesto-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mamma, eres su hijo y no lo sabes?

-Ah! Era eso lo que presentía!-dijo Tsuna sentándose de golpe en su cama

-...?-Reborn le miro confuso

-Sabia que algo se me olvidaba, pero no sabia con precisión que era, tenia un leve presentimiento de que tuviera que ver con oka-san-explico el castaño

-Y ya sabes que regalarle?-pregunto el sicario

.

.

.

-Si, tengo una idea de que regalarle-dijo Tsuna-Reborn, puedes salir?-pregunto

Reborn alzó una ceja, iba a preguntar el por qué pero decidió que mejor era irse

Al quedar solo, Tsuna agarro un lápiz y una hoja en blanco. Se sentó en su escritorio para luego comenzar a escribir

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Al día siguiente, Tsuna se levanto temprano para ser el primero en felicitar a su madre

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba su madre recién levantada y empezando a hacer el desayuno

Tsuna con cautela se coloco detrás de su madre y antes de que esta hiciera cualquier movimiento la abrazo por detrás-Feliz cumpleaños! Oka-san-felicito el castaño

-Tsu-kun! Gracias-dijo Nana volteandose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo-Te levantaste temprano

-Para ser el primero en felicitarte-dijo sonriendo el ojimiel

-pues tuviste suerte, eres el primero- sonrió cálidamente

Tsuna se puso de puntitas de los pies y le susurro a su madre en el oído-Tsuna va hacer magia para Oka-san, no se lo cuentes, es un secreto entre Tsuna y tu, vale?-dijo a lo que la mayor abre los ojos de la impresión para luego dar una gran sonrisa

-Claro, no se lo diré, Tsu-kun-dijo aun con su sonrisa

Tsuna asintió y luego subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a preparar algunas cosas

En lo mas arriba de su armario tenia cosas de su anterior carrera, entre ellas estaba un teclado y un micrófono; eso serviría

Lo bajo y puso debajo de su cama para que nadie lo viera

Luego bajo a desayunar, después de eso subió, se vistió, salio, regreso y entro rápidamente a su habitación sin ser visto por nadie

* * *

(En la tarde)

-Mamma, has visto a Tsuna?-pregunto un sicario

-Ahora que lo mencionas, solo lo vi en la mañana-dijo la castaña

-Mmm, ya veo-dicho eso Reborn subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su Dame-Alumno y ver si estaba ahí

Y efectivamente el castaño estaba presente en su habitación-Que haces?-pregunto el Hitman, Tsuna estaba rodeado de varias cosas, un teclado, muchas hojas (las cuales estaban esparcidas en el suelo), un micrófono, flores y un pastel

-Hiiiiiiii, Reborn! Toca entes de entrar-dijo el castaño al oir la voz de su tutor

-Si hubiera tocado de todas formas no tendrías tiempo de esconder todo eso-dijo el hitman

-B-bueno son para Oka-san, como ya sabes que estoy haciendo, puedes impedir que Oka-san o cualquier otra persona vaya al patio?-pregunto el menor

-Tsk, solo por hoy voy a aceptar ordenes tuyas, por cierto, tus guardianes llegaron-dijo Reborn para luego salir del lugar

Tsuna suspiro, luego se coloco sus guantes y se trago una de sus píldoras

Abrió su ventana, agarro la mayoría de cosas que pudo sujetar y salio volando con sus llamas hacia el patio, coloco las cosas que pudo sujetar en el césped y luego fue a buscar las que le faltaba

Ordeno las cosas, poniendo el pastel en la mesa que estaba en el cuarto de Tsuna (Que él mismo bajo para ese propósito) poniendo el ramo de flores al lado del pastel, acomodo el teclado con el micrófono y agarro la única hoja que se trajo

La leyó, repasando lo que tenia planeado hacer

Reborn le miraba desde la puerta del patio, esperando alguna indicación que diera Tsuna para dejar pasar a Nana y los otros

-Mou, Reborn-kun, por que no puedo pasar?-pregunto la mayor

-Porque hay un perro grande en el patio, Tsuna fue a encerrarlo-excuso Reborn

Los guardianes estaban detrás de Nana, y al oir lo dicho por el ex-arcobaleno tenían mas intenciones para entrar al patio; las cuales estaban resumidas a un solo nombre: Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Reborn-san, dejenos pasar, y si le pasa algo al Décimo?-dijo Hayato

-Lo mas que le puede pasar es que se caiga con una piedra-dijo el Hitman

-Oye bebe, dejanos pasar-dijo Kyoya con voz de ultratumba

-Kufufufu, acaso tendremos que luchar contra ti para poder pasar?-dijo Mukuro

-Lambo-san te ordena dejarnos pasar!-dijo el niño con afro

-Jajaja, ma, tranquilisence-dijo Yamamoto

-Sawada es EXTREMOOO! Va a necesitar nuestra extrema ayuda para atrapar a ese perrote!-grito el peliblanco

-Tsk, ya callense, ninguno de ustedes podrá pasar hasta que Tsuna logre encerrar al perro-dijo Reborn ya mas que enojado

Miro por la ventana y vio que Tsuna le estaba mirando, después de unos cortos segundos el castaño asintió

Reborn tomo eso como un permiso de paso para la madre y guardianes del menor. Así que los dejo entrar

Nana al entrar miro a su hijo con un pastel, flores, un teclado y un micrófono. Lo cual la sorprendió. Los guardianes quedaron de igual forma

-Tsuna va a hacer magia para Oka-san-dijo el castaño

Nana estaba enfrente de los guardianes y tutor de Tsuna, era la persona mas cercana y con mejor vista del castaño

Tsuna tomo aire, era una nueva canción así que estaba nervioso

(Aquí esta la canción (~^w^)~ watch?v=4tnbDKJRVyM) ( Para sumireko, a quién no le sirve mucho el copiar y pegar desde su teléfono. El titulo del video es: towa no kizuna full y la persona que lo subió es: zhu wai shan)

Comenzó a tocar el teclado de una forma rápida, lo cual sorprendió a Nana y guardianes-Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Yasashisa wo kimi wa kureta kara

"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda, Arigatou

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

Por la bondad que me haz brindado,

me he percatado de el significado de "la fuerza", gracias.")-Nana conocía todas las canciones de su hijo, esa era nueva y al saber que su hijo había compuesto una canción para ella la hizo muy feliz

Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte

Yasashisa shiranu Marude ookami sa

-("Al alardear de la astucia que malinterpreté

y sin saber lo que era la bondad, yo solo era como un lobo.")

Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga

Ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta

-("El día que halaste de mi brazo

fue el momento que comprendí la razón de vivir.")

Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga

Koko ni iru kara

-("No hay opciones para dudar,

porque mis compañeros están justo allí.")

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara

"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

Por el rigor que me haz mostrado,

comprendí el valor de "la bondad".)

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Yasashisa wo kimi wa kureta kara

"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

Por la bondad que me haz brindado,

me he percatado de el significado de "la fuerza", gracias.")-comenzó a hacer un pequeño solo de piano

Ima agakitai Hon no sae koe

Kubi wa chigiritte Mirai wo hashirou

-("Ahora mismo quiero desafiarme a ir mas allá de mis instintos.

Rompiendo esta cadena, corramos hacia el futuro.")

Butsukari ai Namida nagasu kazu wa

Nani mono ni mo Kaerarenu shinrai

-("Encontrándonos, la cantidad de veces que lágrimas se derramaron

es la fe que no puede ser cambiada por nada.")

Genkai shirazu no kimi ga Yuuki wo

Sazukete kureta

-("Tú quien conoces los limites,

me enseñaste el coraje.")

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara

"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

Por el rigor que me haz mostrado,

comprendí el valor de "la bondad".)

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Yurushi au koto no taisetsu sa

Manabi tsuzuketainda kore kara mo

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

La importancia de perdonarse los unos a los otros,

Quiero seguir aprendiendo sobre eso, aun después de esto.")-otro solo de teclado, Nana no podía creerse que Tsuna pensara así de ella, de verdad le había enseñado y dado todo eso?

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

"Kudaranai" nante iwa senai

Mamori nuku senaka shinjite

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

No permitiré que palabras como "inútil" se han dichas.

Protegeré tu espalda hasta el fin, así que confía en mi.")-Nana sabia perfectamente eso, ella también protegería a su hijo aun si le costara la vida

Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo

Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai

Shinjiteru Akashi kureta kara

KIZUNA ni tayorerunda Arigatou

-("Los lazos eternos que me haz dado

no pueden simplemente quedarse como recuerdos.

Por la prueba de creer que me haz mostrado,

me he vuelto capaz de confiar en nuestro lazo, gracias.")

Arigatou...

-("Gracias...")-dicho esto la canción termino dejando a mas de uno con una sonrisa

-Tsuna compuso esta canción especialmente para ti, Oka-san-dijo el ojimiel dando una gran sonrisa, una de las mas hermosas que haya dado. Dejando a todos sus guardianes/tutor prendados en ella, estos jurarían haber visto flores al rededor del castaño

Nana sonrió y de un segundo a otro, abrazo a su hijo-Tsu-kun es un gran mago-dijo feliz

Tsuna correspondió al abrazo y dijo-Feliz cumpleaños, Oka-san

-Es feliz gracias a ti, Tsu-kun-dijo Nana

-Que tal si nos comemos la torta?-dijo el castaño, Nana se separo y asintió

-Chicos, vengan-les dijo con una sonrisa a sus guardianes y tutor, quienes se acercaron a la torta, con la excepción de Hibari y Mukuro ya que a ninguno les gustaba mucho el dulce-Hibari-san, Mukuro, ustedes también-dijo el menor agarrando las manos de ambos guardianes y guiándolos hacia la torta; los dos guardianes abrieron los ojos con cierta sorpresa y al notar la calidez que desprendía la mano de su jefe se sonrojaron (Claro que no se noto, seguían estando igual de pálidos)

Cantaron el cumpleaños de Nana y comieron torta

Ambos guardianes, Mukuro y Hibari tuvieron que comer a juro, pero disfrutaban viendo las sonrisas que daba su jefe

Reborn propuso la idea de hacer una competencia de "quien bebía mas refresco" se ganaba una comida hecha por Nana y su hijo

Ninguno gano, a casi todos los guardianes les dieron ganas de ir al baño (el ilusionista y el amante de la disciplina se fueron porque no les gustaba esas tonterías), así que salieron pitando al baño, teniendo que hacer fila

Reborn, Nana y Tsuna se quedaron solos, el primero tenia un sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la segunda se fue para ver si algún vecino le prestaba un baño a alguno de los amigos de su hijo. Dejando al sicario y al vongola en el patio

Reborn comenzó a mirar al cielo y luego dijo-Me pregunto si Tsuna algún día hará magia para mi-el castaño al oir eso inmediatamente volteo su rostro hacia Reborn, quien le dedico una sonrisa-Es mentira-y dicho esto se fue hacia la casa para burlarse de los chicos que hacían cola para ir al baño como las mujeres

-Reborn...No me digas que...Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Tsuna solo en el patio

* * *

Estoy segura de que muchas personas conocen esta canción. Recuerdo que tan difícil fue conseguir la letra en español. ¡ Así que más os vale que hayan disfrutado del capitulo ! Ò.Ó

Me encantan los reviews, fue una de las razones que me motivó a actualizar el día de hoy n.n

Hablando de reviews, es hora de responderle a mis queridos pero no sensuales lectores XD (No se lo tomen a pecho n.n)

Himesamy: O.O y si yo quiero un helado...Lo violo? O.o (puff, pregunta estúpida. Perdona mi idiotez XD). Que bueno que les gustó. Espero que este también les haya gustado ^^.Gracias por sus reviews

Rikka Yamato: See, se lo merecían. Aunque yo quería que Reborn los acabara, y que en la tele dijera algo como "Cierta disquera se perdió en el mar Atlántico, por razones desconocidas el barco en el que abordaban se hundió sin razón alguna". Pero mi consciencia me dijo: "Nah, déjalos en el hospital para que tengan traumas psicológicos y vivan cada día como un infierno :D". Bueno, no tuviste que esperar mucho, espero que este cap también te haya gustado XD. Gracias por tu review

amudoki: Todos mis fics?! Eso me hace bastante feliz :D. Reborn y Hibari son sexys *A* por eso quedan bien con Tsuna n.n. Y lo siento! Perdí mi estúpida contraseña D: pero ahora seguiré el fic aquí hasta que encuentre solución :D. Yo también soy llorona, pero no así XD lloro cuando un personaje se muere TT_TT pero es bueno saber que no has perdido a nadie n.n yo tampoco he perdido a ningún familiar aun, y espero que no sea pronto. TRanquila, se lo va a violar brutalmente, pero primero necesita enamorar a Tsu-chan ¬w¬. Gracias por tu review

sumireko: Bueno, como respondí en un review anterior, yo quería que en la televisión dijera algo como "Cierta disquera se perdió en el mar Atlántico, por razones desconocidas el barco en el que abordaban se hundió sin razón alguna", peroo, mi consciencia me dijo que lis hiciera sufrir lentamente y que les dejara traumas psicológicos :D. Mukuro es sexy *A* ptra razón por la que me gusta el 6927 (pero mis primeras parejas favorita son R27 y 1827 *-*). Bueno, en el cap próximo habrá una sorpresita ¬w¬ la cual es cofcofnocofcoftedirécofcof. Mongos ? al leer eso pensé en Mangos *-* pero sé a que te refieres. Y sip, mejor no te adelantes (en el resumen se me olvidó mencionar que también es un All27, pero terminará siendo R27). Espero que te haya ayudado los datos que te dí con lo del vídeo. Y a mi me encantas tus reviews, son largos *-*. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Gracias por tu review

mariafranciscaj: Gracias. aunque me puse nerviosa y estaba como que "Aquí se dividía o se multiplicaba? espera...Qué es multiplicar?" Mas o menos así estaba XD, es que me entraron las dudas y ellas me ganaron u.u. Gracias por tu review :D

Gracias por vuestros reviews :D me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos .

Ciao Ciao

PD: Las matemáticas son malas, queman el alma y envenenan XD


	5. Chapter 5:La canción especial de Reborn

Chaos! Aquí traje el cap 5, me gusto hacer este capitulo, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y no podía ignorarla TTATT. Tal vez algunos la conozcan =u=

Espero que les guste el cap :D

* * *

-Reborn...No me digas que...Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Tsuna solo en el patio

Ahora se sentía mal. Reborn siempre estuvo con él, es mas, fue él quien le consiguió amigos y una familia; aunque esta fuese mafiosa seguía siendo una familia

Y él como le pagaba? Oh bien, obligándolo a hacer guardia en la puerta mientras él iba y acomodaba todo para que su madre estuviera feliz de su fiesta. Y lo peor es que Reborn cumplió con su trabajo exitosamente

Claro, no era culpa de él. Pero aun así se sentía mal

Al menos debería regalarle algo...Pero qué?

-Oye Dame-Tsuna, vas a seguir mirando la nada o vas entrar?-dijo Reborn que había salido a buscar a su estudiante al notar que este no entraba en la casa

-Y-ya voy-dijo Tsuna agarrando todo y caminando hasta la puerta-*Tendré que pensar en eso*

El castaño acomodó todo en su lugar. Cuando de repente oyó un grito

-Me toca a mi! Apartate anciano!-gritó Gokudera, quien estaba en la fila

-Yo no soy un extremo anciano!-gritó Ryohei

-Pues tu cabello es canoso!-dijo Gokudera

-Ma, Ma, recuerden que están en la casa de Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto

A Tsuna le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca. Sus amigos se estaban peleando por quién iba al baño primero

-Parece que no saben ni hacer fila sin pelearse-dijo Reborn-Tsuna, Como jefe tienes que mantener el orden entre tus guardianes-dijo el sicario convirtiendo a Leon en mazo y golpeando al castaño en la nuca; haciendo que este fuera empujado hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban sus guardianes

-Hiiiiii-Tsuna salio corriendo hacia sus amigos. Lo extraño fue que Reborn no le golpeó fuertemente, fue mas como un empujón. Pero claro, él no se quedaría ahí esperando un golpe mas fuerte

Al subir las escaleras se encontró con sus amigos peleando por quién entraba primero-Chicos...-la imagen que veía era la de siempre. Gokudera con sus dinamitas, Ryohei gritando varios "Extremos" e insultos, Yamamoto haciendo lo posible por calmarlos y Lambo corriendo por todos lados junto a I-pin

-Décimo! Digale al cabeza de césped que no se adelante y haga su cola-dijo Hayato haciendo el baile de "me hago pis y no me aguanto"

-Pero...-Si ellos estaban ahí...Eso no significaba que el baño estaba vacío?-Chicos, no hay nadie en el baño

Ambos guardianes abrieron lo ojos gracias a la sorpresa. Y de un momento a otro salieron corriendo hacia el baño, estancandose al tratar de entrar al mismo tiempo

-Haha, parecen que no pueden dejar de pelear por un segundo-dijo Yamamoto

Tsuna asintió-Por cierto, tu no tienes ganas de ir al baño?-preguntó extrañado de la actitud del azabache

-No muchas. Yo no tomé tanta agua, así que puedo esperar por mucho mas tiempo-explicó

-Ya veo-dijo el castaño

-Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san ganó! Lambo-san tiene hambre-dijo el niño de traje de vaca; había dejado de correr con I-pin para informarle al ojimiel de su situación

-Lambo tu no ganaste-negó Tsuna

-Claro que no! Lambo-san ganó! Y Lambo-san te lo demostrará-dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba granadas de su afro y las lanzaba al azar. Luego salió corriendo, llorando porque Tsuna no le obedecía bajó las escaleras siendo seguido por I-pin, quién le regañaba por lanzar cosas tan peligrosas

-Tsuna cuidado!-dijo Yamamoto empujando al castaño ya que una granada cayó cerca de este

Pero...La granada no explotó

-No me digas que...Es una granada de juguete?-preguntó el castaño mientras le caía una gota de sudor por su nuca

-Hahahah, parece que si-afirmó Yamamoto

-...-silencio-...-mas silencio-...-hasta que...hubo aun mas silencio-...

Yamamoto al empujar a Tsuna cayó sobre este, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora, si alguien les viese seria fatal

-Eh...Yamamoto-kun...Puedes...levantarte?-preguntó el castaño al notar la situación poco sana para las mentes ajenas

Pero Yamamoto no se levantó, estaba inmerso en los ojos contrarios-Tsuna...

-Eh?-emitió el ojimiel confundido, ladeando un poco la cabeza ya que las manos de Yamamoto estaban a los lados de su cabeza y no le dejaba mucha movilidad

-Tsuna...Yo...-Yamamoto se iba acercando al rostro del castaño, quien se quedó en shock ante la cercanía

Hasta que claro, esa cercanía...Se deshizo

Yamamoto besaba a Tsuna, era un casto beso; pero no dejaba de ser un contacto con ambos labios. El castaño tenia los ojos bien abiertos mientras que el azabache los tenia cerrados, disfrutando de tal situación

Tsuna no sabia que hacer...Empujar a Yamamoto? Darle una cachetada por tal atrevimiento? Quedarse tieso y verse como pleno idiota justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante?...No sabia, solo quería que nadie los viese para que no pensaran mal, ya que de seguro Yamamoto había perdido la fuerza de sus brazos y se dejo caer sobre él; y por casualidad sus labios se unieron...Cierto?...Bien, esa era una patética excusa que ni Lambo se la creería

Cuando el azabache se separó, miro a Tsuna con ojos deseosos mientras sonreía. El ojimiel aun no salia del shock, no se lo esperaba; y menos de su guardián mas tranquilo

El ojiámbar se fue acercando a los labios de Tsuna nuevamente, pero esta vez planeaba devorar toda la boca del castaño

O ese era su objetivo hasta que cierto Hitman apareció y al ver la situación una enorme aura asesina le rodeó. Una sonrisa se situó en sus labios, la cual solo prometía las ganas de matar a cierta persona que se propasaba con su pupilo

Tsuna notó a Reborn, y tragó duro. Estaba asustado de lo que pensara el sicario acerca de esta situación; pero por qué le importaba tanto que su tutor lo viera con alguien mas? Es decir, Reborn es solo su tutor personal, nada mas y nada menos; entonces por qué se sentía tan preocupado de su opinión ante tal escena?

-R-Reborn...N-no es lo que parece-explicó moviendo difícilmente su cabeza hacia arriba. Había dicho tal cosa aunque estaba seguro de que el sicario no le creería ni ahora ni después

-Oh?...Entonces no es lo que parece?-habló el mayor. Haciendo que ambos jóvenes se estremecieran al oir ese tono asesino y a la vez tranquilo-Dime Tsuna, qué es lo que parece?-preguntó bajando su fedora, ocultando la parte superior de su cara

-B-bueno, un...A-accidente?-dijo dudoso mientras se reincorporaba al momento en que Yamamoto se quito de encima suyo

Reborn miró a Tsuna a los ojos. Ese caso no era en lo absoluto un accidente-Él te besó-dijo haciendo que el castaño bajara la mirada-Y no fue mera coincidencia, tu le gustas Tsuna. Y si tu solo lo consideras un accidente...Espero que disfrutes mas accidentes con tu guardián de la lluvia-dijo Reborn mientras le daba la espaldas al castaño y comenzaba a caminar aparentemente "neutral" ante lo que hace unos segundos acababa de ver. Pero por dentro estaba reteniendo todas las ganas de asesinar a Yamamoto. Lo sabía, estaba celoso...

Al quedar ambos chicos solos, uno de ellos habló-Lo siento Tsuna. Me dejé llevar-se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada, lo mas seguro es que haya asustado al castaño y este no se le vuelva a acercar

-...No te preocupes-dijo Tsuna sonriendo amablemente y colocando su mano en el hombro del azabache-Somos amigos, no? Los amigos se perdonan

Yamamoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió como siempre-Hahah, tienes razón-dijo rascándose la nuca

-Bien, será mejor que sigas en espera del baño y ten cuidado de que no te lancen dinamitas o algún golpe-dijo Tsuna despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hacia el piso de abajo

Reborn lo malinterpretó todo, debía aclarar lo que sucedió, no quería que su tutor pensara que todo había sido intencional. Y lo que este le dijo...Le dolió, era como si su corazón se estrujara-*Qué me sucede?*-se preguntó mentalmente-*Este sentimiento es extraño, lo mas seguro es que sea el susto de ver a Reborn enojado*-se reconfortó

Al estar abajo notó que el sicario no esteba ahí-habrá salido?-susurró. Abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia la calle y vió de lejos a Reborn caminando

Tsuna sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al azabache. Escondiéndose en cada lugar que pudiese conforme avanzaban

-Eres malo incluso para ocultarte-dijo Reborn parando de caminar

-D-desde cuando sabes que estoy siguiéndote?-preguntó Tsuna saliendo de un arbusto

-Desde que saliste de la casa-dijo el Hitman sin siquiera darse la vuelta para encarar al castaño-No deberías seguirme-avisó-Tengo algo que investigar y seria problemático que me siguieras-dijo cortante y volvió a caminar

-...Bien-Tsuna se fue resignado hacia su casa

-Por qué me buscabas?-preguntó Reborn volviéndose a detener su paso, aun sin voltearse

-Porque...Yo, quería aclarar lo que sucedió. Fue un accidente! Yo no quise besarlo!-dijo en voz alta-Así que lo siento!-...Por qué se disculpaba? Solo había sido una malinterpretación-Si viste algo desagradable...Lo siento-dijo Tsuna dándose la vuelta y mirando la espalda del sicario

-Ya veo...-Dijo el Hitman volteandose. Miro a Tsuna y sonrió-Eso me hace feliz-dijo caminando hacia el ojimiel

Al estar frente a Tsuna subió su mano, haciendo que el castaño cerrara los ojos fuertemente al pensar que recibiría un golpe. Pero en cambio sintió como la mano del azabache acariciaba su cabello-Está bien, perdóname tu a mi si dije algo malo-dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños-Tsuna, será mejor que te cuides mas-dijo al dejar de tocar la cabeza del ojimiel y retomando su camino-Incluso de mi...-dijo al ya estar lejos. Lo cual causo que Tsuna no escuchara-has aprendido mucho Dame-Tsuna. Creo que no es necesaria mi tutela-dijo en voz baja-Pero me quedaré mas tiempo, luego podré irme...Tal vez

-Dijiste algo Reborn?-preguntó Tsuna al escuchar murmuros

-No-negó-será mejor que vayas con Mamma-mencionó

-Esta bien-dijo Tsuna caminando y volviendo a su casa

Al llegar fue a ver como "terminar" las tareas escolares que nunca hacia. Si, así de aburrido estaba

* * *

(Con Reborn)

Estaba en Nami-chuu. En el salón del comité disciplinario

-Entonces te llegó una carta de Shimon?-dijo Reborn que estaba recostado de la puerta

-Así es-afirmó-Ten-dijo extendiendo su mano con la carta

Reborn caminó hasta lograr agarrarla-Esto es extraño-dijo cuando la leyó

-Lo sé-dijo el prefecto

-Supongo que tendrás que encargarte de las inscripciones de la familia Shimon-dijo Reborn-Vindice los ha estado atacando, eso no es bueno. Será mejor tenerlos cerca e investigar que sucede

-Hmp, al parecer esos herbívoros están tratando de acabar con las familias mas fuertes-dijo Hibari

-Y como Shimon estaba mas cerca de su alcance fueron con ellos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que busquen a Vongola-dijo el Hitman-Si las familias mas fuertes son destruidas no habrán mas disputas y peleas ilegales de las cuales ellos tendrán que encargarse.-dijo-Tsk, aun así habrán peleas por saber quién es el mas fuerte. Que idiotez-dijo Reborn botando la carta y caminando hacia la salida-Habla con el director y dile que hay unos alumnos transferidos. Si puedes, haz papeles falsificados y colocalos en su escritorio-dicho esto Reborn se fue

Al llegar a la casa, se fue directo a la cocina, iba a ir por un vaso de agua

-Ah! Reborn!-saludó Tsuna al ver al sicario

-Sucede algo?-preguntó mientras se servia agua en su vaso

-Eh...T-tu...Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no? Q-qué canción quieres escuchar?-preguntó Tsuna

-...Heh, entonces lo adivinaste. Tal vez no seas tan Dame-dijo el mayor-Quiero que me cantes una canción de cuna, una que no le hayas cantado a alguien mas-dijo sonriendo-Una solo para mi

Tsuna se sorprendió ante cual petición-Esta bien!-dijo sonriendo-Entonces ven conmigo Reborn, sé de una que no se la he cantado a nadie-dijo extendiendo su manos hacia el sicario, quien la aceptó gustoso

-Por cierto. Y los demás?-preguntó, la casa estaba vacía y no se oía ningún grito por parte de Lambo

-Salieron con Oka-san-dijo caminando. Iban hacia la tienda en la que siempre Tsuna ensayaba

Cuando llegaron. Tsuna fue hacia donde estaba el piano de cola blanco. No había nadie así que ninguna persona le oiría

El castaño se sentó en el tamurete del piano, y sin que se diese cuenta, Reborn se sentó al lado suyo. Menos mal que el asiento era largo, lo suficiente como para que Reborn se acostara y su cabeza descansara en el regazo de Tsuna; lo cual, por supuesto, hizo

-Feliz cumpleaños Reborn-dijo Tsuna sonriendo

El sicario correspondió la sonrisa de su alumno con una suya

El castaño inhaló fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Recordando cada estrofa de la canción

(He aquí la canción ~ watch?v=oA5xgH56_Q4 .Canción: tsunaida te ni kiss wo sub español. Persona que subió el vídeo: mary zapata)

Uno de sus dedos fue el primero en tocar el piano. Luego todos se unieron en un solo de piano

El tono, el ritmo, el instrumento, el autor de dicha canción. Todos se unían para crear una hermosa melodía

De un momento a otro Tsuna empezó a cantar-Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo.

Hitotsu, futatsu to-

-"El pequeño niño sumergido en un sueño está. Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor. Uno, dos, tantos rostros"

-Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume, yume-

-"Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo

Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrelos.

Sueña, Sueña siempre"-la voz salia con fluidez y tranquilidad, lo que le daba un aspecto angelical

-Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo-

-"Esos ojos plateados tiemblan entre sueños

Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal

Inmerso en la ilusión, no quiere despertar

Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tus sueños"-De vez en cuando Tsuna abría los ojos para mirar a Reborn

-Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni KISU o-

-"Yo continuaré orando

Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas

Deja un gentil beso"-Tsuna empezó con un solo de piano mientras sonreía y miraba a un Reborn con los ojos cerrados

-Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo

Hitotsu, futatsu to-

-"El pequeño niño sumergido en un sueño está

Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor

Unos, dos, tantos rostros"-Tsuna volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume, yume-

-"Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo

Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos

Sueña, sueña siempre"-

-Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umareochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo-

-"Esos ojos plateados tiemblan entre sueños

Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal

Inmerso en la ilusión, no quiere despertar

Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tus sueños"-

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni KISU o

-"Yo continuaré orando

Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas

Deja un gentil beso"-Tsuna empezó a cantar mas alto mientras tocaba con tonos mas altos en el piano

-Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni KISU o-

-"Yo continuaré orando

Por favor entrega sobre este niño tu amor

Sobre nuestras manos juntas

Deja un gentil beso..."-al decir lo ultimo se sonrojo, no se percato de que había dicho eso varias veces en la canción

Toco unas tres teclas mas y la canción terminó

El castaño miró su regazo. Ahí estaba su tutor, dormido como un tronco-Que extraño-dijo en voz baja. Reborn cuando dormía en su forma bebé siempre tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una burbuja saliendo de su nariz. Pero era muy diferente a cuando dormía siendo adulto. Sus ojos cerrados y con un rostro pacífico; sin ninguna burbuja merodeando por su nariz-Heh-se rió ante la idea de un Reborn adulto con una burbuja en su nariz

-De qué te ríes Dame-Tsuna?-dijo el Hitman que se despertó gracias al oir una risa

-Hiiii. M-me asustaste-dijo el castaño

-Heh, Gracias-dijo Reborn medio levantándose del regazo de Tsuna y besándolo

El menor abrió levemente los ojos al sentir el contacto. Luego inconscientemente cerró los ojos

Al separarse Reborn miró a un Tsuna rojo como un tomate-Te gustó?-preguntó divertido

El menor dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento-M-me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo tratando de no tartamudear, pero falló-Y gra-gracias por qué?

-Por tan hermoso regalo. Esa canción es solo para mi-dijo sentándose bien-Gracias-dijo sonriendo sensualmente

Tsuna abrió los ojos y volteo el rostro-*Me estoy volviendo loco*-pensó-*Es imposible que piense que Reborn es sexy. Porque no lo es...No espera, no es porque no lo sea, sino porque yo soy hombre! No puedo pensar así! Y menos de mi espartano tutor*

-Tsuna, vamos a casa-dijo Reborn extendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Si-acepto la ayuda

* * *

Que os parece? Gustó? O.o. Ahahaha, sip, le cambié el cumpleaños a Nana, ahora cumple el mismo día que Reborn *.*

Me esforce en hacer el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

La canción de este episodio (y de los anteriores) no es de mi pertenencia (creo que eso esta claro ._.). La canción de hoy le pertenece a la serie de anime y manga: -man (una de mis series favoritas, junto con Naruto y Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Q* ese es mi top 3 series favoritas)

Bien, haré algo que puede que sea la primera y ultima vez que lo haga ._. (TAL VEZ, puede que lo haga dos veces mas ^^)

Ustedes lectores, van a escoger una canción japonesa que crean que encaje con Tsuna, el que quede mejor con Tsu-chan sera escogido. No importa cual sea la letra, trataré de hacer que el fic encaje con ella. Yo leeré los reviews y veré cual es la mejor opción :D vamos a ver quien gana en esto :)

Eso fue todo. Espero sus reviews con nombres o links de las canciones :D

Hora de responder reviews :p

Himesamy: Oooh, me violaré un helado y tendré heladitos n.n. Ñeeee, los heladeros nunca son bonitos, y se pareciese a Hibari ya hubiera sido violado por muchos ¬w¬. Bueno, en realidad no es rara, a eso se le llamaría flojera XD, digo, si fue por eso que no estudiaste :D a mi me pasa eso muy seguido ¬¬. Gracias por sus reviews

Rikka Yamato: Hubiera sido genial que apareciera las escenas en que Reborn los torturaba, quitandoles uña por uña y luego obligandolos a que se las comieran, ver como les disparaba hasta cansarse y que la sangre se acumulara a sus pies como una linda alfombra color carmín *Q*. Pero la otra parte de mi mente censuró esas imágenes poco actas para este fic n.n, y puse eso XD. La idea del barco también servia XD, espero que te haya gustado este cap también. Gracias por tu review

amudoki: Que bueno que te gustó la canción, me costo encontrar la letra en español n.n', hehe tierno, pero eso en algún momento cambiará y pasara a ser escenas "sexys", seee, que bonita descripción la mia XD. Gracias por tu review :D

Rinaco-Sawada: Uff, eso es bueno :D, no me gusta que las personas piensen que dejé o abandoné mis fics n.n'. Como tu dices, en Amor Yaoi he subido 4 capítulos, este no está allí, espero que te haya gustado :D. Gracias por tu review

sumireko: Es por eso que no le llamo "estilo princesa" XD, es bochornoso ¬/¬. XD yo le digo eso de las hormigas a mis compañeros cuando dicen que están aburridos y ellos me miran como (-_-). Puff, y eso que no has visto cuando yo leo fanfics con humor en el salón de clases XD me miran como si dijeran "¿Y a esta que bicho raro le picó ahora?". Bueno, no armó un festival porque no había presupuesto XD. Seee, se a lo te refieres, a veces me pasa casi lo mismo cuando leo un fic All27, yo solo veo a Reborn y a Hibari *-*. Yo al principio empecé fue con el 1827, pero leí un fic R27 y me ENAMORÉ de esta pareja, tomando el primer lugar (Ese Reborn, siempre quedándose con el primer puesto ¬¬). Seee, le cambié el cumpleaños a Nana (y sip, yo se que Reborn cumple un día antes a Tsuna, lo cual hace que mi mente tenga muchas ideas ^w^), por qué?! Tienes algún problema con que cambie el cumpleaños de Nana?! ¡eh! ¡eh! ¡¿Lo tienes?! ¡¿Lo tienes?! ¡¿Lo tienes?! (._. okno XD). No me acodaba del nombre que tenían los cantantes independientes y lo dejé así e.e. Es increíble que te saque una sonrisa cuando lo lees, yo mas bien cuando empiezo a corregir me que pensando "¿Qué demonios me fumé cuando escribía esto?" XD, nah, pero a veces si me quedan raros los caps _ . Yo si entendí a que te referías con Mongos, solo que no pude evitar pensar en mangos ewe. Gracias por tu review :D

R27: *-* eso es genial, en serio, me hace muy feliz y wow, ¿las mejores historias del mundo? me halagas ¬/¬. Nunca pensé que las ideas provenientes de mi raro cerebro fueran geniales e.e. Gracias por tu review y por ese gran cumplido n.n, espero que te haya gustado el cap :D

usagineko-chan: Sensuales~ *-*, mis historias son sensuales O.o, pfff, claro que no. Mis historias son...Sexys *A* (Nah mentira XD). Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D. Gracias por tu review n.n

Vongolafan16: Jojojo, Hará eso y mas ¬w¬. Espero que te guste esta cap :D y gracias por tu review

Ciao~ Ciao~

Pd: El que gane me dará un reto que deberé cumplir (No se admite cambio de pareja, es decir, la pareja definitiva: R27, no podrá ser eliminada)

PD de la PD:Elmo sabe donde viven O.O, pero shhhh, me dijo que no se los dijera a las personas que a las piensa violar ¬¬


End file.
